ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sigma Squad
The Sigma Squad is the third episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode We see Forgenza's lair. Forgenza is standing in front of three figures. (Forgenza): I have used my amazing brain to bring you into existence for one purpose...kill these people. Forgenza pulled up a screen that showed Noah, Kierra, and Ship. (Figures): Yes sir. (Forgenza): Then get going. The figures flew off. MEANWHILE... Noah, Kierra, and Ship are walking down a sidewalk. (Noah): So what all do we need at the store? (Kierra): Just some stuff for school. (Ship): Ship! The three figures are standing at the top. One had fire for hair and wore red clothes. One was a girl, had water for hair, and wore purple clothes. The third one had electricity for hair and wore green clothes. (Fire Guy): We know where to go. (Water Girl): K, let's go. (Electricity Guy): WOO! DEATH TIME! The three followed Noah and Kierra. The two made their way to the store. They began looking around. (Kierra): We need some paper, pencils, and binders. (Noah): Binders full of women? (Kierra): -_- (Noah): Couldn't help myself. (Ship): Ship! (Noah): Yes, we'll get you some dog bacon. (Ship): Ship! :D Suddenly, the roof exploded. The three guys flew in. (Kierra): Who are you!? (Fire Guy): I am Pyrox! (Water Girl): I am Hydra! (Electric Guy): I am Eleck! (All three): Mercenaries hired by the mastermind, the Sigma Squad! And prepare to die. (Noah): I'll take Pyrox, Ship take Eleck, Kierra take Hydra. They all charged at each other. Kierra levitated Hydra, who shot a stream of water at her. Eleck started shooting electricity at Ship, but Ship morphed into a cannon and blasted him. Pyrox shot fire at Noah, but Noah transformed. (Noah): Gravattack! Noah weighed Pyrox down. (Noah): You're fighting a whole planet here, pal. You don't stand a chance. (Pyrox): We'll see about that! Kierra leviatated a piece of the ceiling and threw it at Hydra. Hydra dodged and shot water. Kierra dodged. (Kierra): You think your fancy water splashes will beat me? (Hydra): At least I have my own power source! You have to levitate stuff! (Kierra): Oh yeah!? Kierra flew down to Hydra and kicked her away. (Eleck): Come here, you stupid dog! (Ship): Ship ship ship ship ship! Ship ship ship SHIP SHIP SHIP! (Eleck): Woah woah woah! Take it easy, man! I didn't know! Ship shot a little blast at Eleck's feet. He kept shooting his feet. (Eleck): Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop! Ow! Pyrox set Noah's feet on fire. (Noah): ...Hey! Noah lost his grip on Pyrox and Pyrox caught Noah in a fire tornado. Noah morphed into a sphere and made the fire orbit and shot it back at Pyrox. The Sigmas were all knocked down. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): That takes care of that. (Pyrox): Says you! Come on team! They all flew out and away. (Noah): Who were those guys? (Kierra): I have no idea... MEANWHILE... (Eleck): I got my butt handed to me...BY A BABY MECHAMORPH! (Hydra): Some premadona stood me up... (Pyrox): Get over it. That one loss was the start to our victory...I have a plan. LATER... (Civilian): HELP! HELP! (Ship): SHIP! (Kierra): Let's go! Noah and Kierra ran to the civilian. Pyrox and Eleck were about to shoot them (Noah): Don't worry! We'll help. Noah transformed. (Noah): 10S! (Kierra): Wait...where's Hydra? Noah ran to the Sigmas, but the civilian blasted him into a wall with water. It was Hydra. She also blasted Kierra and Ship. Noah detransformed and they all got knocked out. (Hydra): Epic plan, Py. (Pyrox): HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! The screen faded to black. When it came back, Noah and Co. are in energy cuffs. They are being walked to a spaceship by the Sigmas. (Noah): You think handcuffs can hold us? (Pyrox): They're energy cuffs, stupid. (Noah): Exactly. Noah transformed. (Noah): Chromastone! Noah absorbed the energy cuffs. He blasted Pyrox, Hydra, and Eleck. He absorbed Ship and Kierra's cuffs. (Kierra): Thanks. (Noah): Let's take these guys out. (Ship): Ship! They got into the same fight match-ups as before. Noah vs Pyrox, Ship vs Eleck, and Kierra vs Hydra. Hydra shot water at Kierra but Kierra was pushing it back at her. Eleck shot electricity at Ship but Ship morphed into a lightning rod and absorbed it. Pyrox shot a fire blast at Noah and Noah countered with a laser. (Pyrox): Interesting. Noah transformed. (Noah): Echo Echo! (Pyrox): You think a Sonorosian will do you any good? Ha! Noah split into three and did a Wall of Sound on Pyrox. (Kierra): Take this! Kierra levitated Hydra and tossed her into a pile of random useless junk. (Ship): Ship! Ship morphed into a tank and shot Eleck. (Pyrox): That's it! Sigmas! FORM SIGMEGA! Eleck and Hydra joined hands with Pyrox. They all fused into one, 30 ft tall fusion of them. (Sigmega): NOW YOU DIE! Sigmega shot water at Kierra and knocked her out. He electrocuted Ship. He burned Noah and picked him up. (Noah): Aw...ow... (Sigmega): You, Segurason, will suffer more! Sigmega put Noah into a sphere of water, fire, and electricity. There was a green flash. (Noah): Ultimate Echo Echo! Ah! I...must go even...FURTHER! Noah transformed again. The sphere dissolved. (Noah): Super Echo Echo! Noah shot a bunch of Super Sonic Disks at Sigmega. Noah flew around Sigmega and created a giant sonic boom. He then kicked him down. Sigmega shot Noah. Noah sonic screamed in his ears. He then shot more Sonic Disks. Sigmega unfused and exploded. Noah detransformed. MEANWHILE... (Forgenza):...Segurason is mightier than I thought... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship Aliens *Gravattack (First Appearance) *10S *Chromastone *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Super Echo Echo (First Appearance) Villains *Pyrox *Hydra *Eleck *Forgenza Trivia *FIND BLOODY GIR *For some reason, this episode is long. It's not a special or anything, it just turned out long somehow. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes